Problem: Evaluate $2-3+\left(-5\right)+\left(-3\right)$.
Solution: $\phantom{=}2-3+\left(-5\right)+\left(-3\right)$ $=2-3-5-3$ $=-1-5-3$ $=-6-3$ $=-9$